A harvester or combine can be used for gathering material (e.g., sugar cane, vegetables, crops, etc.) from a farm and loading the material into a cart pulled by a tractor. As with many other kinds of farming operations, it can be desirable for a farm operator to know the yield of each section of the farm. This can allow the farm operator to optimize the farming process. Information about the yield can be difficult to obtain.